leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yorick/Strategy
Skill usage * resets the attack timer, much like . For this reason it is better to cast it immediately after an autoattack for extra damage. *Putting some early points in allows to stay in lane for a long time. *With good timing, can give you an additional temporary ally as well as giving one of your allies a brief life after death. This is because the re-animation effect gives full health even if the revenant is near death. *Use as an AoE damage dealer and slow, in a similar manner to Red Card. *Try to keep an ghoul alive as often as possible, as it gives significant bonus magic damage and a significant speed boost. *The ghoul heals for damage it deals, with its own damage being 35% of Yorick's. This is equivalent to gaining 35% life steal while the ghoul is alive and attacking. * and give reasonable burst, but they are not his primary source of DPS. *Well timed can help to evade as well as or or to explode without getting damaged. *Allies that have teleport can use it on your ghouls. This can help setup ganks or help them move around the map faster. *Using near a turret, when no enemy champions or minions are nearby, will cause the minion to attack the turret. This can increase Yorick's pushing power as the minion will deal 35% of Yorick's attack damage to the turret and increase his damage output by 5% while the minion is alive. *Be careful when using his abilities near towers, as the ghouls auto-chase and attack nearby champions, causing unintentional tower-aggro. *You can use through walls and to check brush. The ghoul can also destroy pocket wards such as Shaco's . * is an exceptional solo laner. He can use his Ghouls as a deterrent for enemy champs to keep them from last-hitting minions and to keep them out of experience range. His Ghouls also allow him to gain minion kills and experience without having to put himself in immediate danger. **Alternatively, makes a good jungler as his Ghouls add significantly to his damage output and damage resistance. * has the highest Mana Cost and lowest damage output of abilities and thus is best used only when regaining health and survivability are priority and not when Mana is low. Build usage *Stacking HP on solely for the survivability of his ghouls is a bad idea. His ghouls only gain 35% of his HP and they lose 20% of it every second, no matter how high their HP is. *However, building HP is a good idea to up the survivability of himself, as he is a melee DPS champion without a method of quickly closing the gap between himself and his target. *A allows to counter his naturally low mana pool. It also gives a reasonable attack damage boost, which increases his offensive capabilities. * allow him to use his abilities more often, however, and are already on low enough cooldowns that the the ghouls they produce should be alive more often than not. *Getting some magic penetration can be useful on as both his and deal magic damage. * and have great synergy with , as well as giving much needed stats. * is primarily built as a tanky DPS. His ghouls provide good buffs to help him deal significant damage even while itemizing for both damage and survivability. *Getting at least some crit chance is a good idea, as the 5% bonus damage per ghoul from applies on the bonus critical strike damage as well. Recommended Items Category:Champion strategies